Geglash
|image = |act = Act II |location = Lut Gholein |services = None |starts quests = None |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings :"Heyyyy." :"Hey there." :"Yes?" :"Huh?" :"Good morning." :"Good day." :"Good evening." :"Let me buy you a drink." :"So you've been to Kurast, huh? Did you happen to bring back any Skatsimi ale-potions?" (after returning from Act III) Introduction *''"Bah! I don't know why you people keep pestering me. Greiz seems to have this place locked down nice and tight. Not that I couldn't have done the same! I've proven my valor in combat plenty of times."'' Introduction (Barbarian) *''"Hey, you're a Barbarian, aren't ya? Ferocious as the wild beasts of the north, that's what they say. I suppose you've come to help save this city. You needn't bother. Greiz seems to have this place locked down nice and tight. Not that I couldn't have done the same! I've proven my valor in combat plenty of times."'' Gossip *''"Sure, I hear lots of what goes on. Did you hear about the harem guilds? They were the only ones allowed to hide out in the palace when the raids started! Ah… It figures."'' *''"I've killed plenty of those demons out in the desert. It doesn't seem to slow them down any, though... they just keep coming back for more."'' *''"Have you found those big sand maggots yet? Arrows and all that don't work so well against them. Best thing is to hack 'em with a sword or such."'' *''"There are some ancient tombs out there in the desert. You have to go pretty far to find them, though. Rumor has it that they're crawling with walking corpses now. As if the Saber Cats and Claw Vipers weren't bad enough."'' *''"Yeah. Meshif's okay, I guess. But I'll be damned if I ever get on his ship. I don't even like to drink water."'' *''"Jerhyn's been acting strange lately. I can't imagine why he recalled the town guards into the palace. If there is something wrong in there, I hope he doesn't expect me to handle it."'' *''"I've seen Fara defend herself against a few drunken ruffians. She's got moves I've never even seen before. Wherever she's from, she sure learned how to fight there."'' *''"I've got no time for old alchemists. Lysander would be completely useless in a real fight."'' Gossip (Barbarian) *''"Hey, I heard that you Barbarians can wield multiple weapons at once. I never learned to fight two-handed. Carrying a sword and a wineskin at the same time is all I can ever handle."'' Quests Radament's Lair *''"Hey… Don't touch my drink or I'll bore a hole into your skull with my thumb."'' *''"Ah-hah! Back for a small shot of courage… Believe me, it doesn't help for long."'' *''"Whoah oh… 'Radament the Fallen', is it? I've fallen off my bar stool a plenty, and no one has ever called me 'Geglash the Fallen'. They might go so far as to say, 'Geglash, you've fallen!'"'' The Tainted Sun *''"This whole place is one big ale fog."'' *''"It's strange when the morning after the night before… is still the same night."'' *''"So, this is daylight… It's over-rated."'' The Arcane Sanctuary *''"Look, look… I'm just about as tough and arrogant as they come, but you'd never catch me trying to tame a demon for a pet. That's just asking for a lot of trouble."'' *''"All my years of brawling, of pummeling both the unsuspecting and the deserving, have yielded two insights. You can either fight or you can run. All other strategies are variations of these."'' *''"Hah! I wish Jerhyn would've let me in the palace. I would've saved those girls and kicked demon ass back to the fire-pits o' Hell!"'' The Summoner *''"So! Horazon's crazy, eh? I'd be surprised if he wasn't. All those centuries without ale would drive anyone to drink... but then you couldn't drink. And that would drive you to drink... Hah?... What was the question?"'' *''"The way I see it... Well, it's all pretty blurry."'' The Seven Tombs *''"Ohh… I'd go with ya' to those tombs... But… umm… I don't like all that living dead stuff."'' *''"You're an inspiration! And such a hero that it makes me look twice as bad… Ahh, you're OK... Hey! Just save some glory for us little guys, huh?"'' Other NPCs Greiz: *''"Geglash is an imposing warrior, but he's never been able to back down from a fight. One of these days, his pride will be the death of him." Elzix: *''"Geglash is a fool who would fight his own shadow if he could. Fighting's all he ever thinks about!" Atma: *''"Geglash may seem like a sot, but he's a brave man. All this trouble has driven him to drinking more than his usual." Meshif: *''"Hah! That braggart Geglash says he fears neither man nor beast. Yet, when I offer to take him out to sea, he quakes with fear." Fara: *''"Geglash is too confident in his abilities. A warrior's true strength is in his heart." Category:NPCs